


Cut For Time: Kaleidoscope Mind part I

by wildflowerriley



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bisexual Lena Luthor, Bottom Lena Luthor, F/F, Kara Danvers is a Tease, Lena Luthor is thirsty AF, Pansexual Kara Danvers, Praise Kink, Smut with a plot, Tender Sex, Top Kara Danvers, i love that we collectively agree that Lena has a, kara totally gets off on being withholding, lbr, lena is kind of obsessed with kara's boobs, smut with feelings, they're both such boob queers and these are the facts, this is super soft and loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24180925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildflowerriley/pseuds/wildflowerriley
Summary: "Say it again," Kara blushed as she echoed Lena's words from earlier."C'mere and I will," Lena whispered, pulling Kara to her, their lips brushing gently. "Kara?" she breathed"Yeah?""I love you," Lena murmured tenderly, before drawing Kara into another heated embrace.ORThe missing scene from Kaleidoscope Mind Chapter 10
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 13
Kudos: 102





	Cut For Time: Kaleidoscope Mind part I

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! 
> 
> Here's the full fic chapter https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649007/chapters/57758551
> 
> Chapter 11's missing scene will be with you shortly ;) 
> 
> xxx

The couple laughed before Lena pulled Kara into a rather sloppy, heated, open mouthed kiss. It was all tongues and hot breaths and panting as Kara took them towards her bedroom, not forgetting to slam Lena up against the wall to pepper kisses across her collar before they got there.

Kara set Lena down gently on the mattress and crawled atop her, her lips never leaving the brunette's.

"This still okay?" Lena asked, running her hands down Kara's arms which were braced on either side of her.

"Yeah," Kara panted, "for you?"

"Definitely."

"Say it again," Kara blushed as she echoed Lena's words from earlier.

"C'mere and I will," Lena whispered, pulling Kara to her, their lips brushing gently. "Kara?" she breathed

"Yeah?"

"I love you," Lena murmured tenderly, before drawing Kara into another heated embrace.

She moaned lightly as the blonde deepened the kiss and went to interlace their fingers before gently pinning their joined hands by Lena's head.

Lena's other hand toyed with the hem of Kara's hoodie.

"Can I?" she panted into Kara's mouth. The blonde nodded eagerly, sighing and instinctively flexing as Lena ran a light hand along the expanse of her toned stomach.

"Lena," Kara gasped. The way she uttered Lena's name fortified her resolve and she continued to explore. Her fingertips brushed against the blonde's sports bra and Lena certainly did not miss the hitch in her breath as they did so.

"Kara?" Lena asked, diligently checking.

"Please, yes," Kara gasped. Lena ran a finger underneath the band of the sports bra as Kara leant down for a hungry kiss. Lena teased there for several long moments, absolutely loving the small whimpers she was drawing from Kara.

"Now I get why you-" the blonde started to speak, but before she could get much out Lena raked her nails down Kara's front, eliciting the first fully fledged moan from the Kryptonian.

"Off," Lena said, tugging at Kara's hoodie. The latter eagerly shed the layer before going back to kiss the brunette. Her lips forged a path down Lena's sharp jaw and down her neck.

She hummed her approval as the Kryptonian nipped and sucked in all the right places, leaving more purple welts to match the ones from the night before. Kara nosed at Lena's blouse, keen to find more skin to pepper with kisses.

"Just get rid of it," Lena ordered breathily. Kara obliged by going to delicately undo the buttons, not wanting to ruin the shirt.

"Kara, just hurry up and rip it," Lena emphasised impatiently.

"Yes ma'am," Kara grinned before tearing the offending piece of clothing open. Lena sat up enough to shuck it from her shoulders, and flung it away haphazardly.

"Okay that was way sexier than I expected it to be," Lena giggled lightly, reaching up to cup Kara's cheek.

"I'll keep that in mind," the blonde murmured before going to plant kisses across the expanse of Lena's chest, teasing and licking and biting, but never truly giving her any real satisfaction. Eventually Lena grew frustrated, fisting a hand in Kara's hair.

"Kara please," she huffed.

"Please what, baby?" Kara teased, licking up the woman's sternum before biting at her throat.

"Stop teasing," Lena arched her chest up into Kara, making her point abundantly clear.

"Want me to take this off?" Kara asked innocently as she ran a light finger along the lacy lining of Lena's bra, leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake. All Lena could muster was a needy whine as Kara repeated the action over and _over_ again.

"Use your words, baby," Kara said softly, wanting Lena to voice exactly what she needed, knowing it would help her feel safe, but also because it was fun to watch her squirm.

"Please take it off," Lena yelled in frustration.

Using the tiniest bit of super speed, Kara deftly removed Lena's bra and finally took in the gorgeous expanse her lover's chest. She brought a hand up to Lena's cheek.

"You're so beautiful Lena," Kara whispered before kissing her passionately. "The most beautiful, wonderful, brilliant, kind woman in the universe." She punctuated each word with another kiss, earning shy giggles from the woman below her.

"Stooooop," Lena groaned shyly, hiding her face in Kara's shoulder.

"It's true, Lee," Kara pulled back to look at her again. "I mean it. I wouldn't say it if I didn't."

"I love you," Lena breathed out, bringing her hands up to Kara's cheeks.

"I love you," Kara grinned, brushing their noses.

"I don't know if I'll quite get over hearing that," the brunette said thoughtfully.

"Well you'd better get used to it!"

"Get over here," Lena giggled again, pulling Kara down into a loving kiss.

Kara, ever the chivalrous lover, waited until Lena all but demanded she put her hands on her before eagerly exploring.

She methodically made her way down Lena's neck and towards her chest, stopping to hover over a dusty pink nipple. The brunette arched upwards to Kara's lips, silently begging for her lover to taste her.

"Is this okay?"

"Gods, please yes!"

Kara grinned before wrapping her lips around the taut bud, earning a satisfied moan from Lena. She let a slender finger toy with the other nipple and the brunette moaned again. From her position between Lena's thighs, Kara could feel her begin to fidget, aching for some proper friction. So, being in the cheeky mood she was in, Kara's teasing fingers snaked their way down Lena's stomach before squeezing her hip. The brunette reflexively bucked into Kara's thigh, gasping in both pleasure and surprise at how sensitive she already was. Kara only chuckled before pulling her lips from Lena's quickly bruising nipple with a filthy ' _pop_ '.

"Can I pin you?" Kara asked, her hand hovering over Lena's hip again.

"Yes," Lena whined, "Kara, please."

"So polite," the blonde chuckled before firmly pressing Lena's hips into the mattress, holding her there.

"Keep making fun of me and I'll never ask you nicely again," Lena quipped, an eyebrow cocked and a lazy smirk on her face.

"Oh yeah?" Kara mirrored Lena's expression, applying more pressure and pushing Lena further into the bed.

"You don't want to stay around and find out, Supergirl," the brunette tried and failed to threaten the Kryptonian.

"I think I'll be alright," Kara leaned down and purred in Lena's ear before running her firm thigh up against her centre. All Lena could do was whimper and grasp at the tense arm bracing her to the mattress.

"Again," she gasped eventually.

"Pardon?" Kara asked, feigning innocence.

"Do that again," Lena growled, trying to grab Kara's ass to pull her closer. But Kara tutted and used her free hand to take Lena's wrists and pin them above her head.

"Come on, you can do it babe," Kara purred again and Lena huffed, partly from frustration but also partly from just how turned on she was by Kara swiftly restraining her with only one incredibly strong hand.

Releasing Lena's hip, Kara went to finger the waistband of Lena's trousers, causing the goosebumps to return.

"Fuck you," Lena laughed airily as she tried to move.

"Request or to do list?" Kara jibed.

"Did Alex teach you that one?"

"Ew! No! Please don't talk about my sister while I literally have you pinned to my bed!!" Kara groaned.

"Sorry, sorry," Lena giggled - she wasn't that sorry though.

"Now, are you going to ask nicely or am I just going to leave you like this?" Kara hurriedly changed the subject back to teasing her girlfriend before they got too side-tracked.

"Mmmmm, I think I'm good actually."

"Yeah?" Kara drew her leg back.

Lena was about to hum her affirmation when Kara ground herself deep in between her thighs and honestly, she couldn't have stopped the obscene moan that escaped her lips if she'd tried.

"Fuck, Kara, please," Lena keened, all playful competition totally forgotten.

"Atta girl," Kara grinned, and Lena couldn't help the shocked jumble of expletives and moans that poured out of her at Kara's praise. She bit her lip with a quiet whine as Kara stared at her, pupils blown wide. "I'll table _that_ for another time," she smirked before kissing Lena hard. "But for now, can I take these off?" She asked, brushing her free hand on the opening of Lena's suit trousers.

"Yes," Lena panted, as Kara let go of her pinned wrists before tenderly kissing the inside of each one.

Once trousers and, incidentally, sweatpants were removed Kara crawled back up to her lover, brushing her lips against her cheek.

"Hey," she mumbled.

"Hey," Lena parroted before reaching to pull off Kara's sports bra as well. "May I, darling?"

"You certainly may."

Lena gently pulled the scrap of fabric over Kara's head and threw it somewhere off to the side before bringing her hands up to Kara's breasts, totally rapt by the shuddering breath she exhaled as Lena palmed her soft skin.

"Rao, Lena," Kara trembled above her, every nerve inside her tingling as pleasure coiled low and warm in her abdomen. Lena's eyes stayed trained on Kara's face as she thumbed her nipples. She was completely entranced by the vision above her, shaking and moaning and gripping the sheets so tightly.

"Talk to me, Kara," Lena whispered. Kara could only whimper and pant in response. The yellow sun made her extremely sensitive, but she had never had a partner pay this kind of attention to her. It was completely intoxicating and Kara felt like she might explode. But she was also terrified of not being able to control her powers in the moment. 

"Lena, wait, I don't want to hurt you." She stammered trying to lean away.

(Broken bed frames are okay, sexy even, if you're into that. But broken fingers and noses? Less so.)

"You won't," Lena said firmly, "I know you won't. I trust you, darling."

"Fuck, I'm so close," Kara gasped, utterly overwhelmed.

Lena doubled, no, tripled her efforts, teasing and tugging and palming for all it was worth as Kara arched into her dexterous hands. Kara's arms began to shake on either side of Lena's head, signalling just how close the blonde was to completely toppling over the edge. Lena leaned up quickly to suck on one of Kara's nipples and was met with a borderline pornographic moan. Kara's eyes were screwed shut in focus and sheer pleasure. Her mouth half open as she tried to take in as much air as she could.

"Look at me, darling," Lena whispered before kissing Kara's throat. Her eyes fluttered open as Lena pushed and pushed in all the right ways.

Kara came with a loud, shuddering moan and Lena's name on her lips. She shook and shook for what seemed like a blissful eternity as Lena ran her hands along Kara's stomach and then up her back before pulling her down to her chest. 

"I didn't realise you were that sensitive," Lena smiled, carding a hand through Kara's slightly damp hair as her after-shocked groans and whimpers turned into satisfied pants.

"When I say the yellow sun makes me sensitive to everything-"

"You really did mean _everything_."

They giggled together before Kara sat up to press a tender kiss to Lena's swollen lips.

"That was amazing," the Kryptonian grinned dopily.

"My pleasure," Lena smirked.

"Oh no, it was definitely mine," they laughed again. "Though I think maybe we should figure out a way to dampen my powers when we do this, just in case. Red sun lamps maybe?"

"Perhaps," Lena replied thoughtfully, "though I would miss how sensitive you are," she said, running a hand teasingly up the underside of Kara's breasts; eyes rolled back slightly in pleasure before she could chastise her though.

"You're such a tease," Kara said indignantly.

"Takes one to know one," Lena retorted easily. 

"I guess so," Kara pressed their lips together, lacing her fingers through Lena's dark locks. The couple exchanged soft kisses for a few minutes until Kara's energy flooded back and she began to stoke the fire in Lena's belly again with feather-light teasing touches and rough teeth that she chased with her tongue.

Kara crawled lower and lower until she was settled comfortably between Lena's alabaster thighs, her cheek resting on her abdomen as she gazed at the woman above her.

"Well that's certainly a look," Lena was breathless at sight in front of her as she ran a hand through Kara's blonde hair.

"I aim to please," she grinned before nipping at Lena's hip.

"Well, don't waste any more time on my account," Lena quipped with mock (sort of) impatience as she lifted her hips to remove her underwear.

Kara spent a few moments planting soft kisses on Lena's inner thighs, taking her time and savouring the hitches in her lover's breathing as she nipped deliciously close to where Lena needed her most. Kara then glanced up at her with adoring eyes.

"Please can I make love to you, Lena?" Kara asked diligently ensuring her advances were still welcome.

"Yes darling, please," Lena affirmed, her nails scratching at Kara's scalp slightly.

Kara dived in eagerly, relishing every inch of Lena with a reverent and loving tongue before teasing her clit lightly, causing the brunette's hips to jerk suddenly.

"Oh my- Kara," Lena moaned, rolling her hips into Kara's mouth as the latter pulled the sensitive bud between her lips. Kara lifted Lena's legs to drape them over each of her broad shoulders before reaching up to take one of Lena's hands and lacing their fingers together.

"Fuck, Kara I want you inside me," Lena heaved as heat pooled at her core began to spread.

Kara obliged almost instantly, slowly pressing a digit into Lena's velvet heat.

"Rao Lena, you feel amazing," Kara groaned before adding a second. Lena keened as Kara filled her in every perfect way before withdrawing slowly, curling her deft fingers as she went. She wrapped her mouth around Lena's clit once more, teasing and sucking gently in perfect synchrony with her strokes.

The sounds Lena made were pure music to Kara's ears. She revelled in every pant, every moan, every shaky gasp and every whimper as she inched Lena closer and closer to her climax.

While slow, Kara's intensity was ferocious and _so_ deliberate. Every ounce of passion and love was poured into this and it only made it all the more overwhelming for Lena.

"Baby, come up here," she rasped between moans.

Kara brought herself back up to eye level with Lena, one of the brunette's legs tumbling off her shoulder to one side in the process.

Lena brought Kara into a desperate kiss, groaning lowly as she tasted herself on the Super's lips.

"You taste incredible by the way," Kara grinned, brushing away some stray strands of hair that had stuck to Lena's face. The brunette laughed before pulling Kara into a more languid embrace only to moan obscenely when Kara slipped a third finger into her.

"Oh fuck, Kara, oh my gods," Lena cried, the sweet stretch, Kara's palm brushing her clit and her slender fingers brushing the perfect spot inside her was enough to for her body to tense up as she crested her first wave of ecstatic pleasure. Lena met the blonde thrust for thrust with well timed rolls of her hips as she melted into the mattress, Kara's name on her lips.

Kara pressed their foreheads together, their eyes locked, mouths agape with dazed smiles on their lips. The Super never slowed her movements, far from done worshipping Lena. 

"You're so good Lena," she grunted, "so good."

She could only whine in response as the intensity of Kara's ministrations increased yet again - if that was even possible. Lena was utterly lost in the throes of their intimacy. It was beyond anything purely sexual. Lena could feel all of the intensity and love and passion and _Kara_ in her bones. 

"Mm Kara I'm- " Lena tried to speak but she was already so incredibly close to another release she didn't even realise had been building that words really weren't her priority right now.

Kara was breathing hard. Sweat dripped down her neck and between her breasts as she worked Lena ever closer. She could feel another orgasm building low in her belly too. Just making love to Lena and watching her come undone like this was more than enough.

"I love you, Lena," she groaned before kissing her hard.

"I love you too, baby," Lena just about managed.

Kara used her hips to thrust deeper into Lena, hitting a spot deep inside her that she'd never _ever_ felt before and it was enough to send the brunette careening over the precipice again, going rigid in a silent scream before shaking and going boneless with moan after sated moan. Kara followed almost immediately after, watching Lena shudder and writhe with pleasure beneath her was enough to be the spark to her gasoline.

Kara collapsed beside the brunette, withdrawing gently before pulling her lover on top of her to hold her. 

"I love you so much, Kara," Lena tucked her head into her partner's neck, seeking solace and safety in the afterglow of her vulnerability.

And to think they'd started the evening at odds with one another.

"I love you too, Lena," Kara murmured back, placing a gentle kiss on the crown of her head. She tenderly stroked Lena's back as their breathing fell into step and slowed as they grew sleepy. 

Eventually, Lena drifted off, snoring gently against Kara's neck, the vibrations comforting her in a very foreign yet familiar way. It felt so odd but also, safe, like a new home. Kara pulled the sheets over her and Lena's entwined forms, and let the sound of her lover's heart beat lull her to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ya just love some silliness and fun times when you're having a sexy time with someone? 
> 
> Also Kara 100% gets off on being withholding with Lena and that's that on that. 
> 
> Feedback, comments, etc, are always welcome <3 
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr @ wildflowerriley
> 
> Stay classy and wash yer fookin' hands!
> 
> Big love, Riles xx


End file.
